El primer Amor nunca se Olvida
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Ruego por que la frase "el primer amor nunca se olvida" sea falsa... ... por que de ser lo contrario odiaría sufrir por ser odiado. Realmente es corta
1. Chapter 1

*El primer amor nunca se olvida*

-Vamos Pataki, pensé que no eras una llorona!, más rápido!- grita el maestro de deportes, eso hace que mi mirada se pose brevemente en ti, luego la desvió, no queremos que piensen los demás que te presto demasiada atención, me desagrada la forma en que el maestro Fingís te grita, pero eres su mejor elemento del equipo de atletismo y hay un evento el próximo viernes, eres la única chica de dicho grupo y la mejor por cierto, quien diría que la niña a la que todos veían desde el preescolar como el patito feo acabo siendo el cisne de la secundaria.

Por ahora el resto de la clase a dejado de correr y tu sigues en la pista, el entrenador esta encantado marcando tu tiempo, no para de hablar del primer lugar que obtendrás, y los demás sabemos que es cierto, Hillwood High, tendrá un trofeo más que presumir gracias a ti, las chicas miran tu desempeño y alagan tu condición desde arriba de las gradas, un poco más abajo los hombres te miran y admiran disimuladamente, tu figura algo húmeda por el sudor y a la vez tan sexy, yo por mi parte soy el único que no mira, por que lo que ellos sienten es mera atracción, en cambio yo me temo que pueda ser otra cosa y si te miro demasiado solo confirmaría lo que temo y siempre he temido.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, yo desde que oí esa frase por primera vez me he preguntado si es verdad, si en realidad la hermosa niña rubia con su listón y overol rosa de 4 años sigue rondando por ahí, dentro de mi, cuando te conocí inmediatamente me enamore de esos rasgos tan tiernos en ti, era el típico niño que le preguntan "Tienes novia?" y contesta "si pero ella todavía no sabe", lastima que el gusto me durara tan poco, por que la niña del listón se convirtió en la abusona del listón, mi abusadora personal, entonces decidí olvidar, olvidar que un día, me dije a mi mismo "ella será mi novia", olvidar que era capaz de darte mi merienda solo para verte feliz, olvidar que un día Helga G. Pataki a la edad de 4 años fue mi primer amor.

El tiempo paso, no demasiado, y pensé que había logrado sacar de mis pensamientos y dibujos preescolares a esa pequeña que con un moño sobre su cabeza empujaba a otro niño solo para quitarle su columpio, pasaron semanas, meses, años!, yo conocí más niñas, con peinados más suaves, ropa más lindas, caras más bonitas y caracteres más amables, sin embargo el gusto nunca duro demasiado y aun que no fuera de forma romántica terminabas de una u otra forma en mi cabeza, pero que va, metería si dijera que nunca comparaba lo que sintió el pequeño Arnold de 4 años por la pequeña que conoció en la lluvia con cada amor nuevo.

Que es eso que tienes de especial Helga G. Pataki, que no importa cuanto me molestaras, golpearas, escupieras, empujaras y rieras de mi, que por más enojado que estuviera nunca fue lo suficiente para decirte un no, es más era realmente raro que tu necesitaras algo de mi, en realidad parecías odiar todo lo que fuera o viniera de mi, pero "Que importa", ahí va el bonachón de Arnold de buena y propia voluntad a ayudar a Helga.

Nunca, desde los 4 años reconsidere que aun podría tener sentimientos que no fuera amistad por ella, si no hasta ese beso, gran beso si me permiten decir, en Industrias futuro, mi intención no era que te retractaras sino que reafirmaras lo dicho, que me desmintieras, que me respondieras que no era el calor del momento, que si sentías todo eso por mi, pero supongo que me exprese de manera equivocada y cuando tu dijiste "es cierto, te odio", algo dentro de mi que estaba a punto de desbloquearse, quedo trabado de nuevo por auto protección, por que me daba y aun me sigue dando miedo estar enamorado de esa chica ruda que ahora corre jadeante en la pista, que muero de ansia por voltear nuevamente a ver como luce en esa playera rosa y esos shorts de licra negros desquiciantemente cortos, por que estoy casi seguro que muy en el fondo de ti sigue estando esa niña tierna y desprotegida que hacían llorar y yo con tal no ver triste regalaba mis galletas.

Ruego por que la frase "el primer amor nunca se olvida" sea falsa, que las ganas que siento a diario por besarte sea por la misma razón que te miran los demás, hormonas, simples hormonas de chico quinceañero, que cualquier sentimiento bloqueado sea solo amistad, por que de ser lo contrario odiaría sufrir por ser odiado.


	2. Aceptación

Aceptación

….

No puedo creer que de verdad este haciendo esto, se supone que evitaría mirarla, entonces, que hago siguiéndola hasta su casa?.

Después que acabara la clase de deportes, ya que era la ultima hora de escuela de hoy, todos se fueron menos ella, que se quedo hablando con el entrenador, se suponía que solo esperaría en la puerta, la vería pasar y ya, hasta ahí, nada más, una mirada rápida y ya, pero no, alguna parte de mi estúpido cerebro dijo "viven hacía el mismo rumbo, toman el mismo camino, técnicamente no la estaría siguiendo", pero siendo honesto eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, ahora ella da vuelta en la siguiente esquina, yo voy detrás y al dar la vuelta…  
-escucha bien pequeño insecto, que te he dicho sobre seguirme, odio que lo hagas Brainy!- ella me ha agarrado por la camisa y prácticamente acorralado en una pared.  
-Helga?-  
-Arnold?, que rayos…?, me estas siguiendo?!  
-no solo… yo… voy a… casa… mi casa, también vivo por allá, es decir, hacía allá.- ella me mira con desconfianza, me suelta la solapa de la camisa y me da la espalda.  
-esta bien Arnoldo, pero cuidado y me estés mintiendo- ella empieza a avanzar por la acera, yo me recupero del sobresalto y la sigo  
-ya que vamos hacía el mismo lugar, podemos ir juntos, no crees?-  
-es un país libre, pero respeta mi espacio amigo- dice ella con un dedo apuntando hacía mi  
-lo que tu digas Helga-  
pasa un silencio que de alguna forma me gustaría romper y antes de que se me ocurra algo inteligente que no la haga enfadar, veo la esquina donde nuestros caminos se separan, y por cualquiera que sea la razón que hace que ahora yo este junto a ella disfrutando de su compañía le digo  
-si quieres puedo… acompañarte a tu casa-  
-ehh~- su cara es de desconcierto  
-bueno si no te molesta-  
-tu casa esta hacía allá- apunta al norte  
-pero la tuya no- no se por que respondí eso  
-haz lo que quieras cabeza de balón- sigue caminando dejándome atrás, mis pies, sin embargo, se han movido junto a ella de nuevo.

No tengo idea de por que la he seguido, o caminado con ella, por que la acompaño hasta su casa, o por que me siento tan bien a su lado, o más bien aun no estoy listo del todo para aceptarlo, a pesar de que se que esto ya no tiene remedio.


	3. Ve por ella!

Ve tras ella!

Y ahí va, corre sin detenerse, va en el primer lugar, es obvio que obtendrá la medalla de oro, y mientras la veo correr entre el publico, me pregunto por que rayos me salte las clases, si ya sabia el resultado de este evento de atletismo, ah, si, ya me acorde, hoy al final iré y le pediré una cita.

Que si acepte mis sentimientos?, que no es bastante obvio?, que por que escogí este día después de este evento?, la verdad no se… el amor te vuelve estúpido.

Termina la carrera, primer puesto, nadie esperaba menos de ella, bajo las gradas lentamente, quiero hacerlo, quiero decírselo y a la vez no , estoy muy nervioso… y cuando llego a los asientos para concursantes, me arrepiento de no haber corrido apenas acabara, veo a Peter McDoglas, un chico de 17 años, ofrecerle agua y una toalla, le dice algo más y ella ríe, siento que el mundo se me viene encima…

Ahora estoy sentado en la escalera de la entrada de la escuela sede, todo el mundo se ha retirado, incluso los pocos alumnos que ese día asistieron a los eventos, que por que sigo aquí?, por que no la he visto salir, me pregunto que la tiene tan ocupada, ah si, el lindo Peter (me respondo con ironía), oigo su voz a lo lejos y me levanto, solo para verlos salir riendo como buenos y cercanos amigos, los miro fijo.

-mira nada más que tenemos aquí, el cabeza de balón!, que agradable sorpresa, pero ahora déjanos pasar cabezón no vez que las señorita y yo tenemos prisa-  
-Yo…- solo la miro a ella  
-hazte a un lado inútil- me empuja, y dado que estaba sobre un escalon, caigo estrepitosamente en el piso, pegándome en la cabeza-  
-Oye que te pasa?!, estas loco?!- grita Helga y va a ayudarme a levantarme  
-pensé que ni siquiera te caía bien- el se defiende  
-eres un idiota- contesta y me jala de la mano, no vamos caminando.

Una cuadra más adelante…  
-estas bien melenudo?-  
-yo… si, claro no fue nada-  
-tu cabeza, esta vez si pareció balón, reboto en el suelo-  
-si bueno no fue tan malo como se vio-  
nos quedamos en silencio sin nada que decir, caminamos por un rato, y tomamos el autobús, nos sentamos juntos, y rozo su hombro con el mío, que más quisiera yo que en vez de ser mi hombro fuera mi mano, luego pasarlo a su otro hombro y abra…  
-Arnoldo, tierra llamando a Arnoldo… Arnold te estoy hablando!-  
-que?- contesto sobre saltado  
-te estoy hablando y no me contestas, cielos, si que te afecto el golpe-  
-yo… no, bueno, solo pensaba…que decías-  
-mmm~ que bueno… gracias por venir al concurso, lindo detalle amigo, solo que no se que te propones con esto, hace ya dos semanas vas y me dejas a mi casa, y ahora esto, terminemos con esto, que quieres?- pregunta con el seño fruncido, luego esquiva la mirada hacia el frente  
-una cita- respondo sin pensar, ella no contesta, pero en su cara se ve un gesto de gran estupefacción, después un lindo sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y al final no me contesta sino que voltea su cara hacia el cristal, puedo ver su rostro reflejado en el, es como si quisiera dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

El autobús para, y es hora de bajarnos, me levanto y ella tas de mi, yo bajo primero y antes de que ella lo haga le ofrezco mi mano, ella duda y al final la toma, cuando baja por completo el camión arranca y nos deja sumidos en un silencio profundo, mi mano no ha soltado la suya, y nuestras miradas se sostienen trasmitiéndose cosas que no sabia que podíamos decirnos de esta manera.

Empiezo a caminar, con su mano en la mía, siento tan cálido el pecho, donde probablemente este mi corazón, y más por que se que Helga no opondrá resistencia de ahora en adelante, me pregunto donde será más apropiado llevarla a esta, nuestra primera cita.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Holaaa!  
espero les haya gustado!

Este fic tenia casi el año si no es que más, incompleto en mi lap, y hasta ahora lo termino!  
bye bye!


End file.
